Tamel
Tamel (Tamelles) You have their knowledge. How will you use it? The Tamel are a race who have fallen from their original grandeur. They honor their heritage and wish to reascend to that long lost glory and escape their now mostly forgotten status. With the determination to once again be a real presence in the world, the Tamel's ambition, training and research will not cease until their dreams are realized. Play an Tamelles if you want... * to be a race that appreciates both knowledge and physical training * to be a race that has lost much of its ancestors' glory * To be a member of a race that favors the swordmage, artificer, cleric and wizard classes. Physical Qualities While the tamelles people stand at a rather average height, their body is a little tougher than the average humans. Despite their heavier builds though, their minds are often their greatest asset. Their skin tends to be shades of brown ranging from light to dark despite their general lack of exposure to sunlight. Their hair colors are often times brown or green, but are sometimes red or blond. They prefer to decorate themselves with actual flowers for both festive reasons as well as increasing their ability to blend into their woodland homes. A tamel matures at about the same rate a human does and generally lives to be around 120 years old. although on occasion they reach the age of 300 years old though this is very rare. As they grow older they show the normal signs of aging, except their hair does not gray but instead becomes increasingly darker. Playing a Tamelles Tamel see life as a chance to redeem their lost heritage. Long ago in the past their people were once great and held much respect amongst the younger tribes, but due to the dangers of the feywild and wars with the formorians their numbers slowly began to recede. Now they are a fractured people who are merely shadows of their former glory, but all is not lost. In their dreams the tamel oftentimes embrace the spiritual presence of their ancestors and have some small amount of their wisdom brought back in the world. Because of this, hope stays strong within their hearts. The ancient knowledge is not lost but simply forgotten and one day it shall be recovered. In addition to their desire to rekindle the knowledge of old, the tamelles also wish to keep alive the strength their ancestors once displayed. Most of their youth begin training soon after they learn to walk, being taught the basic skills of survival and coordination. Their militaristic upbringing leaves them quite disciplined when the time calls for action, and by the time they are 10 a young tamel child understands his role in cases of emergency. Their education is generally taught by multiple adults with varying fields of experience. While many races who follow the kind of ancestral or militant dedication the tamelles employ can often be seen as stiff, such is generally not the case for the average tamel. For while being prepared and understanding the importance of the past is not lost on them, neither is the understanding that their people were once ambitious and open-minded. The true struggle that every tamel will ultimately face in their life, is the fine balancing act to their heritage. The dedicated inner scholar, must give way to the strict soldier, as in turn it must give way to the artistic soul. All these aspects are of equal importance to rekindle their lost ancestral heritage. Tamel Characteristics: Adaptable, bold, daring, interdisciplinary, prepared, strict, transformative Male Names: Aonghus, Conlaoch, Lugos, Llyr, Owain, Uther, Gigar Female Names: Cliodhna, Deirdre, Muirne, Neasa, Rigantona, Sabd Tamel Surnames: Tamel take surnames based on the predominant feature of their first great deed such as Webb, Scholar, Wrightslayer, Goblinbane, Lifegiver, Healer, Firestoper, Interloper Tamel Adventurers Sample Tamel adventurers are described below. Neasa is a tamel artificer who truly exemplifies the ever changing moods of her people. At times she is a gentle spirit soothing the wounds of friends and allies and at others the harsh task master barking at them to get their acts together. In her dreams she often watches a beautiful ancestor crafting wondrous rune covered weapons and armor. The mesmerizing lady stands tall amongst her fellows, as they all look to her for aid and guidance. With each passing day Neasa's knowledge grows as does her self assured nature. For while she feels inclined to help others with her power, her gift also gives her the resolve to take control when the situation demands. Some may see her as a gentle soul that's kindness and magic nurtures the soul, while others witness a truly frightening woman who has no time for incompetence. Conlaoch is a tamel wizard who values duty and study first and foremost. While he believes his people should be open-minded and pursuing new ventures in life, it is all rather absurd if you don't first understand your past. So given his position as an elder in his tribe, he enforces a rather strict regime of reading, writing and exercise. Often in his dreams he sees a young ancestor whose magical prowess was quite formidable, but lacked the ability to learn from his or others mistakes. Because of this Conloach often witnesses the ancestors last moments in vivid detail, causing him to wake violently from his dreams. Diligence and understanding are first and foremost in his mind, for to learn from the ancestors means to not simply mimic their actions, but succeed where they failed. ---- Category:4e Category:User Category:Race Category:Fey Origin Category:Humanoid Type ---- Category:Add New Category:4e